


What About Me? (Daniel-Centric)

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [17]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Beau is trying to understand, Fangirls, Gen, Sad, daniel is upset, fight, i went there, james is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: Daniel is sad. Beau is just trying to understand, but it’s up to Daniel to fix himself. So if you’re a Daniel-girl read this to have your hearts melted.





	What About Me? (Daniel-Centric)

Daniel have been in a funk all week. He had been moody. More reserved. Honestly, it scared the Brooks brothers. This was their best friend, but suddenly Daniel always wore a frown. It seemed like Daniel didn't like them anymore, he always turned down there invitations of hanging out. They were worried and they had every reason to be.

Daniel let out a sigh. He was upset and had 13 missed calls from Luke, 15 missed calls from Jai, and 28 missed calls from Beau. They were worried about him, and that really annoyed him. Just because they made stupid videos together, didn't mean they needed to constantly be around each other. He needed a break, and that was just what he was going to do.

He headed downtown, towards Melbourne's China Town. He just wanted to get away and wallow in his self-pity. He also needed to get away from the Brooks Brothers, especially after that fight he had just had with Beau. He still couldn't believe how Beau could even think about confronting him like that. Filming videos was one thing, but questioning him about his free-time was a whole differ ball park. 

Flashback:

"I'm just trying to understand Daniel!" Beau had yelled in frustration, while the twins had hid in the doorway eavesdropping on their argument. "You're different and I'm worried about you. I'm just looking out for you, try to understand."

"Understand what exactly Beau!" Daniel had yelled back. "I'm my own person. I'm not your brother, too. I can do whatever I want to in my free time and you have no right to question that! I need space away from you guys sometimes. You need to understand that, after all, isn't that exactly why James left?"

Beau's face fell as he heard two audible gasps from the doorway. Both boys turned their heads to face the doorway where the twins were hiding. Daniel felt a tiny twinge of guilt at the pure sadness etched into the twins' faces, but he didn't regret his words. Those words needed to be said, even if they made Jai look like he was about to cry and Luke put on a strong face instead of giving into his temper and punching a wall. That was there own fault. They needed to understand that James had left the Janoskians and he wasn't coming back anytime soon. It was there own fault and they needed to accept that.

"Daniel I think that was a little bit uncalled for!" Beau grit his teeth. Daniel rolled his eyes at the older boy.

"Whatever, I'm done with this convention!" Daniel yelled before storming out of the house.

Flashback ended

Daniel let out a sigh as he went over the conversation in his head again and again. He didn't feel guilty at all. No, he was simply angry now, but he was forced to forget that anger when a group of teenage girls appeared in front of him.

"It's Daniel!" One had screamed, before they all had crowded around him in a frenzy of fan girl excitement. 

“Daniel, where’s Luke!” One had screamed.

“What about Jai? Where is he! I need him to follow me on Twitter!” Another yelled. 

“You guys are crazy! It’s Beau we need to see!”

“Sorry, guys, it’s just me here today.” Daniel laughed, hoping that maybe they would love him for a day instead of his friends.

“Aww, that’s a shame I really wanted to see-“

Daniel didn’t stay to hear the rest of her sentence. He was gone in a flash. After all, it hurt him to hear that none of those girls wanted to see him. He was good looking too. He was funnier than the Brooks brothers, as well. Couldn’t he had been enough for them? Apparently not.

“What about me?” Daniel whispered to himself. “Don’t I matter?”

With a sigh, Daniel turned around and started his trek back to the Brooks brothers house. He needed his friends right now. After all, if no one else loved him, they had to love him to have called him so many times, right?


End file.
